failtech_argfandomcom-20200213-history
Ships
The Failtech universe has a couple of ships that went on focus at a certain point and this is a list of them, and their different classes. There isn't much for specification or an image, but we'll add if any is released. FAILTECH Ships : Currently, most FAILTECH ships are equipped with a G-Drive that allows FTL travel, as well as sub-light travel. 'Cook Class' : According to the virtual copy of Micael Ajax, the captain of the Pioneer, the Cook Class is an explorer type ship. Chrono : Chrono is the hull name for the ship under command of Genus Orein of FAILTECH, Space Communications Research Department. Chrono's hull number is 00111 suggesting it has been the 111th ship manufactured of this class. Chrono is also the only ship capable of time travel thanks to some makeshift time travelling device Genus Orein created from the merging of the Tuncarma Project and a Portable LMAO field generator. 'Alexander Class' : According to the virtual copy of Micael Ajax, the captain of the Pioneer, the Alexander Class is a modified Cook Class ship. Additionally, Daniel Miller has suggested (but has not directly stated) that the Alexander Class is capable of space combat and will be used to defend Earth against non-Earth threats. ''Hull Code 00023'' : Hull Code 00023 or simply 00023 is a stolen ship manufactured by FAILTECH. The captain and crew are still unknown. Having the hull number 00023 suggest this ship is the 23rd ship manufactured of this class. 'Voyager Class' : The Voyager class is a freight ship type class in the FAILTECH of 2049. ''Hyzern'' : The Hyzern is Voyager class ship that has been retrofitted with a G-Drive to allow FTL travel. The Hyzern carried the version 2 of the terraforming module that was sent to Alpha (Anfang) to terraform the planet. ''Harrikon'' : The Harrikon is a Voyager class ship ... 'Unclassified' ''Pioneer'' : The Pioneer is a future FAILTECH ship that has been sent back to 2012 from 2142. The Pioneer's captain is Micael Ajax. The Pioneer is possibly a colonization and/or terraforming type ship as suggested by the mission objective provided to Micael Ajax. Mayflower : The Mayflower is a future FAILTECH ship that has been sent to Alpha, now called Anfang, as the first indepndent exo-solar colonization project. The Mayflower's captain is Vyrnnandt Shcherbakov, whom is also the Colony Commander for the Alpha Colonization Project. : Vyrnnandt states that the Mayflower is not equipped with a G-Drive but instead uses "conventional methods" because it is safer. Whatever these conventional methods are, they appear to still allow faster than light travel as the Mayflower traversed the 63 light year gap between Earth and Anfang in just 4 years (2145 to 2149) which means it was able to travel roughly 15 times the speed of light. Anfang Anfang is the civilization established by the very first colonization project lead by FAILTECH and the Earth Synergic Governance. Their home planet is called Anfang but was codenamed Alpha during the colonization phase. It was then named Anfang (German for "Beginning") by the very first government established by the initial colonists on board the Mayflower. 'Anfang Cruiser' ''Jaaxna'' : The Jaaxna is a ship of the Anfang Government under the Chanzoan System Space Navy. The captain of the Jaaxna is Reigel Vhoor. The ship appears to be equiped with a device similar to a tractor beam that allows it to pull and ram other ships to it. The ship, as declared by Reigel Vhoor, is designed to destroy ships and is also equiped with enough firepower to destroy the Chrono. Ref: http://www.wattpad.com/15730800-carved-mind-pt-4-launch#!p=3 Unknown Faction ''UNK-001'' : The UNK-001 was scanned by the Harrikon and had the following specifications: Estimated Mass: 32132 kg Estimated Material Density: 9.7g/cm3 Estimated dimensions: 310m x 80m x 100m Direction Vector: static ''UNK-002'' : The UNK-002 was scanned by the Harrikon and had the following specifications: Estimated Mass: 17559 kg Estimated Material Density: 7.5g/cm3 Estimated dimensions: 150m x 50m x 70m Direction Vector: Zero at 0.1 LightSpeed relative to Alpha-Chanzo Category:Ships Category:Technology